Star Wars: Galaxy of Horrors The Dreamtime
by Psi Fi
Summary: Three years after Return of the Jedi, Leia OrganaSolo must confront a new evil in the galaxy Freddy Krueger! She also must finally learn to accept her father, before she can continue to train as a Jedi Knight!


Author's Note: For this story, I almost completely disregard the novels that take place after Return of the Jedi. The continuity is too shaky and I really dislike the portrayal of Leia and her issues. The only thing I have kept so far is her marriage to Han Solo. This story takes place about two or three years after Episode VI. I also only have used the first five movies of The Nightmare on Elm Street series. Those five formed a continuing story. The others seem, to me, to just be interesting what-if scenarios. I did keep the method of killing Freddy from the sixth movie, though.

Disclaimer: All Star Wars locations, characters, and philosophies are the property of George Lucas and Lucas Entertainment. All characters and concepts from A Nightmare on Elm Street are owned by New Line Cinema.

Star Wars: Galaxy of Horrors --The Dreamtime

Freddy lounged on the concrete floor, leaning against the boiler. The dreams of the citizens of Springwood were an irritating buzz at the base of his skull. He ignored them. Since Alice's death, at the nauseatingly ripe old age of eighty-nine, his prison had developed chinks large enough for him to escape...if he wanted. So far, he hadn't bothered.

Freddy sat up straighter, frustrated both by his own apathy and what he considered it's cause - the bland, wooly denizens of Springwood. He remembered when just thinking of Elm Street and it's suburbanite tenants would fill him with a hot, sweet rage. He would fill their self-satisfied dreams with screams of terror and bright, rich blood. He would show them what it meant to truly be alive...for the short time left before they died. Now...now he felt nothing, but a weary disgust. All of his victims looked and tasted the same. There was no challenge, no variety to weave into his dreams. What was a vicious killer of his caliber to do?

Perhaps...perhaps it was time to do something new. Something he hadn't anticipated doing for decades or centuries to come. Maybe...he should leave Springwood! Freddy restlessly tapped his claw on the damp concrete, creating idle sparks. The realm of dreams reached far through time and space and included hundreds of realities. He needn't stay in this paltry town or even on this tiny planet! Freddy hopped to his feet, finally feeling the old rush of anticipation. Yes! He would find a new place to scourge, new fears and souls to savor! Laughing cruelly, Freddy released the illusion of physical form to fling his putrid essence into the vastness of reality...to hunt.

Long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away...Freddy discovered a new playground.

Leia Organa-Solo looked at the body of the dead Senate guard, her face composed, but her eyes wells of sorrow. Her brother, Luke Skywalker, stood next to her, looking somber and confused.

"Doctor, this is the third mysterious death in as many weeks," Luke pointed out with determined authority. "You must have some clue to what caused them!"

"Of course, I know what caused the deaths!" Doctor Delin Marsk protested. "I told you, Master Skywalker. Eliot Bruen died of multiple blaster shots. Moriadin died from choking and this poor man died of puncture wounds that pierced his heart and lungs. They have nothing in common!"

"They all died in their sleep," Leia countered quietly. "They were all experiencing terrible nightmares."

"Senator Organa-Solo, dreams do not kill people," the doctor snapped.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Luke warned. "The Force..."

"Are you suggesting a Sith is responsible? You supposedly killed the last of them," the doctor responded stiffly.

"My father vanquished the last known Sith," Luke countered calmly. "There are always those willing to serve the darkness."

"What, exactly, are you suggesting?" Doctor Marsk demanded.

"That you open your mind," Luke insisted. "How did Bruen die of multiple blaster shots? He was alone, sleeping, in a locked room. Moriadin died of choking on a lasaberry, a fruit not available on Coruscant at this time of year...not on his salary! Not to mention, he also was sleeping. Where did the fruit come from?"

"I don't know where he got lasaberries and I don't care. He must have gotten a snack and not swallowed properly. And assassins are paid to get into locked rooms, Master Skywalker!"

"He had no enemies!" Luke protested.

"No known enemies," the doctor contradicted. "Obviously, someone took a dislike to him."

"Luke, let's go," Leia suggested. "We have the files on the victims. Let's start our investigation with them."

Luke nodded, sensing the doctor would be of no further help.

Leia walked down the rusted metal stairs, her face calm, but her heart beating wildly. She didn't need the Force to tell that she was being followed. Occasionally, she would hear a heavy footstep or a grating sound of metal on metal. Her stalker wanted her aware of him/her/it. Chains hung from the ceiling and a light moisture clung to everything, despite the heat. At the bottom of the stairs, Leia turned, presenting a facade of regal composure.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

A raspy, taunting chuckle floated in the air, then Leia was thrown back a few steps as a medium figure hurled into her, seeming to come up from the floor! Leia got a brief impression of muddy hazel eyes and a bald, badly scarred head, before the figure back-handed her and she found herself sprawled on the grime-coated concrete. Rolling swiftly away, Leia sprang to her feet. Backing a little further up, she studied the person in front of her.

A human-appearing male stood before her. Every feature she could see was covered in scars from terrible burns. He was dressed in dirty brown pants and a thick shirt striped red and green. On his head was a lumpy, much-worn brown hat. On one hand was a glove.

The glove alone told Leia that she would need her skills as a warrior, not a diplomat. Held together by a scrap of brown leather were four long blades. Light glinted on their edges and the corpse of Daniel Nasar was proof that they were sharp. This was the nightmare image that had haunted the senate guard for weeks before his death and that had driven him to seek help from Senator Organa-Solo and her Jedi brother.

"Who are you?" Leia inquired, her voice sharper than she wished.

His upper lip twisted in a sneer, the man bowed low.

"Freddy Krueger, your Hiiighness," he simpered mockingly, then rose again, chuckling deep and wet in his chest.

One wall disappeared and unnatural sunlight poured into the room. A group of children, all dressed in white, ran around a playground, singing:

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you,  
Three, four, better lock your door,  
Five, six, grab your crucifix,  
Seven, eight, better stay up late,  
Nine, ten, never sleep again!"

Freddy reinstated the wall, laughing harshly with delight.

"I, Princess," Freddy gloated, spitting her title," am the new source of terror in this galaxy!"

The man flung his arms wide, inviting her admiration. Leia did a mental check to see if she was carrying a weapon. The familiar feel of a lightsaber rested at her hip.

"Are you a Sith?" she asked, wondering if the Emperor had left behind a potential apprentice, in case his plans for Luke failed.

Freddy didn't answer and Leia thought she saw a brief look of puzzlement cross the thing's features.

"Where are you from?" she insisted, hoping to get some answers that might help her survive.

Freddy was suddenly standing close beside her, one hand on her shoulder. He leaned close, as if about to confide in her, his rotten breath hot against her cheek.

"Who gives a shit?" he whispered, his voice angry and impatient. He raised his left hand to deliver another blow, but Leia caught his arm and delivered a solid punch to his solar plexus. Freddy laughed, looking up at her with hateful eyes. Leia drew her lightsaber, igniting the blade. Freddy studied the weapon curiously.

"You can't stop me, Highness. No matter what little toy you use," he advised her, sneering.

"Really," Leia answered, taking nothing at face value.

Smiling happily, Freddy rushed at her, claw extended. Utterly calm, Leia ran the lightsaber back and forth, slicing off both of his arms and his head. She looked at the corpse, a feeling of dread anticipation choking her.

"Leia," Freddy's voice whispered from the air.

Leia looked up, startled, then back to the corpse...which was gone. Freddy stepped out from behind the boiler and did a pirouette, chuckling.

"My last victim used a blaster on me," Freddy confided. "I just love the weaponry you people have invented!"

Leia released the 'saber and closed her eyes. This was just a dream and she knew the Force. She wasn't a Jedi, her training at a standstill, but she knew how to find her center, a place of calm. Fear was the darkside and this creature fed on it. She would not nourish him. In her mind, Leia pictured her favorite park on Alderaan. She invoked the little glen of trees with fragrant, blue-green leaves and felt a cool breeze caress her hair.

Opening her eyes, Leia grinned with delight. She'd done it. She sat down on a bench, where she used to study as a child, and breathed the clean, sweet air. Turning her head, she was surprised to see a small boy, staring sulkily at her. Leia moved over, smiling hesitantly.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"This isn't how it happens," the boy complained.

"I don't understand," Leia whispered, sensing something was wrong.

"You're supposed to be on the Death Star. You refuse to hand over some dangerous criminals and we die, because of you!" the boy shouted, crying.

Leia took a deep breath.

"That isn't true. Tarkin knew the Alliance wasn't here. He destroyed Alderaan out of spite and to spread fear," she pleaded.

The boy looked over his shoulder, gasping, and disappeared. Freddy stepped out from behind a tree.

"You helped kill this world," he goaded.

"No," Leia denied, keeping her face blank as pain lanced through her.

"You're not supposed to be here, Leia," Freddy crooned. "You're supposed to be...here!"

At the last shouted word, Leia found herself back on the Death Star - in the trash compactor! Hearing Freddy's vulgar chuckle, she looked up to see him standing in a wooden doorway that hadn't existed on the real Death Star.

"Time," Krueger intoned, "to take out the garbage!"

At a dramatic flick of Freddy's blades, the compactor walls began to move. Leia didn't waste time or words, but began rooting through the trash, looking for something to hold the walls apart. Finding a pipe, Leia began tugging it sideways, trying to line it up. Tripping, she fell to her knees, scraping them on debris. Leia looked at the blood, then the walls, beginning to panic.

"Leia," Luke's voice called out. "Leia, you must wake up!"

Leia came awake with a strangled cry. She was half-sitting, her brother's hands firm and reassuring on her shoulders.

"Luke," she gulped.

"I felt your distress in the Force," he told her. "You were dreaming."

"You okay, Leia?" Han Solo asked, voice rough with worry.

"Yes, I think so," Leia sighed, then winced as her shifting brushed her knees against the sheets. She scrambled out of bed and placed one foot up on the mattress. Leia raised her nightgown, revealing an ugly cut and bruising on her knee.

"When'd you do that?" Han frowned, perplexed.

"On the Death Star," Leia murmured.

"You dreamed about him, didn't you? The man Daniel described," Luke prodded.

"Yes. His name is Freddy Krueger," Leia confirmed.

"You're saying you scraped your knees in a dream?" Han asked skeptically.

"Three men have died in these dreams, Han," Luke reproached mildly.

"How?" Leia demanded. "How is this thing able to kill people with dreams?"

Luke shook his head sadly.

"I don't know. I'm going to meditate and try to ask Ben and Father. Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"No," Leia laughed shakily. "I'm up. I think I'll just start my day."

"Princess, it's only a little after three!" Han protested.

"I don't think Leia should sleep unless there is someone to watch her," Luke advised.

"I'm all right, Han, really. You go back to sleep. I'm wide awake anyway."

Leia followed her brother out of her bedroom.

"Do you want to come with me?" Luke offered softly.

"No," Leia responded, trying to keep her tone relaxed. "Why don't you wait? We could run through some Force exercises together."

"Leia, your training can't go any further right now. You have the ability to be a powerful Jedi, but you have to let go of your anger first."

"I can't just ignore everything he did to me, Luke," Leia responded flatly.

"I'm not asking you to forget, Leia. I'm asking you to forgive."

Luke kissed her cheek, then headed for his own apartment. Leia stood in the hallway for long moments, her mind awhirl with chagrin, indignation, anger, and sorrow. Leia had done her best to come to terms with her heritage. She had managed to release her hate and fear towards Vader, but anger still boiled in her. She couldn't completely forgive him and Luke refused to continue her training until she did. With a tired sigh, Leia headed towards her office.

Unwilling to hurt his father with thoughts of this latest argument with Leia, Luke decided to do some research on the Holonet before contacting Anakin and Obi-wan. Luke searched diligently for information on dreams and any references to a monster or demon named Krueger. Nothing showed up under that name and the information on dreams and dream states varied widely between humans and aliens and different cultures of humans. No one seemed to have a clear definition of what dreams actually were. The scientific explanations were scanty and vague at best. Luke felt mainly relief when a knock on his door ended the search.

Luke opened the door to find his brother-in-law waiting.

"Come in, Han," Luke offered.

"Leia said you were going to talk to Kenobi and your father," Han asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. "They have anything to say?"

"I didn't talk to them. I tried a search on the Holonet, instead. I didn't find anything useful. No information on Freddy Krueger seems to exist. If he was ever human, I can't find a record of him. I can't even find a decent description of what dreams actually are."

"What I want to know is why Leia? Why is this guy targeting her?"

"I don't know, Han. I don't think it's personal, exactly. This thing lives in and on nightmares and, well, Leia has been through quite a lot. She has plenty of mental fodder for that sort of thing."

"And he can get to her anytime she goes to sleep?" Han questioned.

Luke nodded somberly.

"I'm afraid so."

"She can't just go without sleep, Luke!"

"I know. We'll watch her, Han. I do have a suggestion, but I'm not sure how well it will work...if at all."

"What's that?" Han asked warily.

"I want her to try and take a nap. You can watch her and I'll meditate. I want to see if I can use the Force to find a way into his dreamworld. If I can get in there, with some control, I might find a way to defeat him."

"Or you might just give him a path into your dreams," Han observed cynically.

"That's a risk," Luke agreed amiably.

Han ran a hand through his hair, nodding reluctantly.

"Okay, but I'm waking her up at the first sign of trouble and you be damn careful, Luke. You've got a lot of untapped trauma yourself, y'know?"

Luke nodded, smiling ruefully. Together they went to Leia's office and found her slumped in her chair, staring sightlessly at some papers.

"Getting a lot done, sis?" Luke teased gently.

"Not a lot," Leia admitted, smiling. "I keep thinking about my dream, about what it means. I had a lightsaber in my dream. I cut Krueger into four pieces with it...and he just came right back. How do you kill a dream?"

"I don't know, Leia," Luke confessed sadly. "I've never heard of anything like this before. I have a plan of sorts. I want you to sleep with Han watching you. I'm going to try and use the Force to get into the dream and confront Freddy myself."

"Of sorts is right," Leia scoffed. "It'll all still be a dream, Luke. It just sounds too risky to me."

"Leia," Han disagreed. "Luke's plan may not be the best, but it's all we got right now. You gotta sleep sometime. Even if he doesn't immediately defeat Freddy, maybe he can learn more about him."

There it was again. Another reminder that Luke was a full Jedi, perhaps even a Master, while Leia's anger was blocking her own training and ascension. Leia took a calming breath, releasing her frustration. The real problem was she didn't want to risk Luke. Scary as Krueger was, she'd rather face him alone than see her brother burdened by this nightmare. Conceding the illogic of her desires, she nodded.

"All right. Let's try."

Leia walked over to her couch and stretched out, while Han pulled a chair up next to her. Luke smiled tenderly at the sight,then sank into the chair at Leia's desk and closed his eyes. Leia watched him sink into his trance, then closed her own eyes. She honestly was ready for a nap and sleep came all too easily.

Leia found herself back in the boiler room. Freddy sat on the steps, lounging and sneering.

"Welcome back, Princess."

(Luke!) Leia gave a mental cry. (Luke, are you there?)

"He can't help you, Princess!" Freddy gloated. "I control all the doors in my dreams, not your goody-good brother or some over-tapped energy field, either!"

Leia frowned, dismayed that Krueger had known what she was doing. She could sense Luke's presence, but it was dim and seemed far away. A pounding began, making everything in the dream shake and distort briefly.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in. Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin!" Freddy screamed, laughing wildly, jumping to his feet. "Try again, Jedi! Go on, I dare ya!"

Nothing further happened. Leia could no longer sense her brother and she had the feeling he had lost his trance-state. Freddy walked towards her.

"I know about you, now, Princess. I know all about the Jedi and the Sith. Pooor Princess," Freddy crooned. "No more Jedi left to keep the wolves at bay! Brother didn't have much luck! Too bad your daddy isn't around! But, then, he wasn't much use to you when he was!"

A harsh, mechanical breathing filled the air and Leia turned, feeling a cold dread. Darth Vader stood behind her, the fire from the boiler glowing red against the black plastoid of his suit. A lightsaber was in his hand, waiting to be ignited.

"Darth Vader is dead," Leia whispered, reminding herself. "He ceased to exist right before Anakin Skywalker died."

"You never really believed that," Freddy mused. "Here. I can make things end much differently. Kill her!"

A low rumble of laughter echoing in his throat, Freddy moved to get a good view. He'd never witnessed a lightsaber death and was hoping for lots of blood...but the image of Vader didn't move. Freddy used his power to goad the image, wondering why it wasn't responding.

"I said, KILL HER!" he demanded angrily.

"No," Vader intoned, then the mechanical sound of breathing faded to normal human levels.

Leia and Freddy both stared at the figure in shock. Light swept over the figure of Vader, turning the black suit to gold, then the suit and Vader were both gone. A young man, strongly resembling Luke, stood before them. He had Luke's eyes and a wild mane of curly, dark blond hair. He was handsome and striking, with Vader's height. He wore the robes of a Jedi and a lightsaber was still in his hand.

"Father," Leia whispered.

"You can't be here," Freddy hissed, no trace of laughter remaining. "This is my dream!"

"You opened the door, Freddy," Anakin responded calmly. "You summoned Vader and I am all that is left of him."

Freddy glowered, hating the calm warrior, who had relinquished what Freddy craved.

"Then you can watch the little bitch die!"

Freddy reached forward to grab Leia, but Anakin moved with the speed of a Jedi, igniting his lightsaber and placing himself in front of his daughter. As Freddy's claw reached them, Anakin sliced off his arm at the shoulder. Freddy backed up, shaking his head.

"It ain't that easy, Jedi!" He spat, moving his shoulder and bringing back his arm.

"That doesn't work," Leia scolded impatiently.

"It buys time," Anakin corrected gently.

Leia felt a gentle pulling and the dream disappeared. She found herself in a whirl of vague green and blue, heard Freddy howl with rage.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the Force, a place between life and death. Leia, I can't keep Freddy out for long. You're still dreaming and his power here is strong."

"Is he a Sith?" Leia demanded.

"No. He's evil, but not Force-sensitive. I'm not sure what his connection to dreams is, how he controls them. I'll need to go deep into the Force and see if I can find some answers."

"And what should I do?" Leia demanded, growing angry.

"For now, the best thing you can do is wake up and stay awake as much as you can. Don't sleep for longer than an hour...less if you can manage it."

"I can't just not sleep and wait for you to fix things," Leia scoffed.

Anakin sighed, eyes sad.

"Leia, I know you have good reasons to not trust me. I know I've hurt you, but I'm no longer Darth Vader. That person is gone..."

"I know. I've listened to Luke and I do trust him. That's not the point..." Leia broke off as the blue faded to red and she heard Freddy calling her name.

"We can argue later," Anakin sighed. "Right now, you have to wake up."

Leia started as the ground shook.

"He's coming!" she warned.

"Leia, wake up now!" her father insisted his voice stern.

Leia sat straight up on the couch, crying out softly. Han's hand was halfway to her shoulder and he looked concerned.

"You okay, Leia? You were starting to toss a bit."

"I'm fine."

Luke came over, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Leia. You were right. We risked you for nothing."

"Well, it wasn't a complete loss," Leia admitted reluctantly. "Freddy tried to use an image of Vader to shake me. He was going to use that dream image to kill me."

"Leia..." Luke protested softly.

"Father showed up instead. The image of Vader was gone and I saw the man you saw at the celebration on Endor. Only it wasn't a ghost, he seemed real. Somehow, Freddy's use of Vader's form gave him a door into Freddy's dream."

"You're sure it was really Father?" Luke prodded.

"I'm sure," Leia affirmed. "He got me out of the dream long enough for me to wake up. He said he's going to go deep into the Force and try to find some answers about Freddy. In the meantime, he wants me to stay awake as much as possible."

Luke nodded firmly.

"I agree..."

"Oh, you would," she snapped irritably.

"Leia," Luke soothed. "What is it? You said yourself that Father got you out...that he helped you."

"Luke, try to understand. I'm still coping with the fact that the man who was Darth Vader was also my biological father. That isn't easy for me. Now, on top of that, I'm having to rely on him to battle this crazy dream demon!"

"And you don't like having to rely on anyone," Han pointed out, almost amused.

Leia took a deep breath.

"I don't like being helpless or not having options."

Luke kept silent, his eyes resigned.

The spirit of Anakin Skywalker watched the exchange between his children, his heart heavy.

"She will overcome her own darkness, in time, Anakin," a gentle voice assured him. "You sense this as well as I. It's only a matter of time."

"I don't blame her," Anakin pointed out. "I can't. I earned every bit of animosity in her."

"Darth Vader did that," Obi-wan corrected. "And you had the strength and love to renounce him."

Anakin looked at his old master and dear friend, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Obi-wan," Anakin acknowledged. "You're right and I have work to do. I just hope I can find an answer for her. She can't stay awake more than a few days."

"She's your daughter and very strong. It will be enough."

Anakin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, then reached out, merging deeply with the Force. Time doesn't exist in the realm of the Force, so Anakin was unaware of any passing. He searched calmly, following the trace he had picked up from Freddy, the back trail of his path through the Force. His searched ended with a gentle tug. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a beautiful meadow, that reminded him of Naboo. Wildflowers grew in profusion under a gentle sun.

"Hello, Anakin Skywalker," a soft, feminine voice greeted.

Anakin turned and saw two young women. One was brunette, with a white streak running down one side of her hair. The other had strawberry blond hair, yet at times an after image of great age appeared over her. Anakin smiled, instantly liking them.

"Hello," he responded. "Where is this?"

"The antithesis of Freddy's nightmare world. This is a wonderful dream to balance his evil. My name is Alice and this is Nancy. We sensed that Freddy had moved on, but we didn't know where, until we felt you looking for him."

"You're his enemies," Anakin deduced.

"I was his jailor for over sixty years," Alice agreed.

"Freddy is from our world, Anakin, and our town. We'll show you his story and ours," Nancy offered. Anakin felt a soft brush on his mind and opened himself to what they offered. Bleak images flooded his mind as he learned of the horror Freddy had created and the valiant deeds that had led to his imprisonment. Anakin sighed sadly at the pain and waste.

"Your actions were worthy of a Jedi," he granted.

The girls smiled, blushing at the compliment.

"I know of no one who has your power, Alice," Anakin observed. "I need another way to defeat Freddy."

"We don't know," Alice admitted. "Nothing else we tried worked. He used me to learn how to bring victims to himself, then used my son to return to the dreamworld. Once Jacob was born, I was able to keep Freddy trapped. From here, though, I can't do that anymore."

Anakin nodded.

"We'll help anyway we can," Nancy offered kindly. "You can come here anytime, now that you know the way. We can follow you back, so we can watch over you."

"It's not me. I'm one with the Force, similar to you. Freddy is attacking my daughter...and probably others, too."

"He can be defeated, Anakin," Alice assured him. "Show us a path to your place and time."

Anakin sent his being towards home, and felt the wonderful dream following him. He found himself standing in front of Obi-wan and shrugged.

"I found some answers and some help," Anakin released his knowledge into the Force, letting others know what was happening.

"Disturbing answers, Anakin," Obi-wan mused. "You'd better tell Luke."

Anakin agreed, leaving to talk with his son.

Luke sat beside his sister, holding her hand.

"Father says for now, you have to remain awake," Luke informed her gently, revealing what their father discovered..

"These girls," Leia sighed. "They're positive he can't be killed?"

"He's already dead, Leia," Luke sympathized.

Leia got up, pacing, nodding impatiently.

"Then I'm doomed. I can't stay awake much longer, Luke! Sooner or later, you're not going to be able to wake me up from these naps I'm taking!"

"You aren't doomed! Don't talk like that," Luke reproached.

"I...I'm sorry, Luke. I'm just so...weary of all this," Leia apologized.

"Father and I will find a way to defeat Krueger," Luke assured her implacably.

"Oh, don't start, Luke. I am too tired to deal with Father right now," Leia complained.

"I wish I knew how to help you past this. You're a loving, compassionate woman, Leia. I don't understand why you find it so hard to forgive him."

"No," Leia informed him flatly. "You don't understand. In a way, I don't even want you to. I don't want you taking blame for something he did."

"Tell me, Leia," Luke urged. "Explain it to me, then."

"I knew Vader years before you encountered him on the first Death Star, Luke, and he either didn't know or didn't care that we were related. You fought one battle against him and he knew who you were and was combing the galaxy to bring you to his side. I know he hurt you, Luke, and I'm not down-playing that, but basically, he wanted a relationship with you, his Force strong son. He threw over the Empire for you!"

"He did it for us, Leia!"

"Mostly I'm grateful that he never tried to turn me to the darkside, Luke," Leia continued. "But, he never offered. I guess I just wasn't strong enough...or male enough."

"Leia, he didn't know you were his daughter, until I accidentally revealed it on the second Death Star!" Luke protested.

"Really? He could tell you were his son, but not that I was his daughter? I find that difficult to believe, Luke. It just doesn't make sense to me. I'm trying to forgive him, Luke. I am, but it just isn't simple. Can we please drop this now? Let me deal with it in my own way," Leia pleaded.

Luke nodded, his heart heavy with sorrow for both his father and sister.

Han tucked Leia into bed, sitting up against the pillows over her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, Han. I'm just tired. Let me sleep until you see me start to dream rough, okay?"

Han nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, but one twitch and I'm waking you up."

Leia nodded silently, relaxing into sleep. She found herself in the meadow that Luke had described as a wonderful dream. Her father stood there alone, his eyes sad and tear stains on his cheek.

"Leia...we need to talk. We can't stay here long, but Nancy and Alice managed to guide you here long enough for us to speak. I...well, I owe you several explanations, but I wanted to explain to you what you discussed with Luke."

Leia sighed, then nodded miserably.

"Fine. I'm not sure what good it can do, but go ahead."

"Leia, when I fought Luke over the first Death Star, I sensed a young man, strong in the Force...and I was very willing to kill him. I had no idea that he was my son. I believed that my child had died with my wife in childbirth. I only found out he was my son after the Battle of Hoth, because of his name. Skywalker is not a common surname in the galaxy and the Emperor himself told me that Luke was my son. I was elated. I had a part of her back and, yes, I wanted him to join me. I didn't know that she was pregnant with twins, so I didn't know to look for a second child."

"I thought you knew through the Force that he was your son. He kept saying he could sense your presence and that you could feel him."

"Once he started his training and made his mark in the Force, yes, I could detect and recognize him...as an individual. But, that didn't give me any information that he did not possess. I knew of our connection before he did. He told you the truth, Leia. I only found out about our relationship, when he reached to you through the Force at Endor," Anakin explained, then smiled ruefully. "And, bringing you to the darkside was pretty much my first thought."

Leia sighed, feeling a knot of hurt relaxing in her. Anakin saw her softening and placed his hands on her shoulders, tilting her face to look directly at him.

"I am very proud of you, Leia. You might have accomplished different things, but you have done as much, if not more, than your brother. You have fought for justice and goodness, since you were in your teens. How could I fail to be proud of you? I love you very much, my daughter."

Leia's breath hitched and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding her father's warm gaze. "I tried to let go of the anger and mostly I did, but I just couldn't get past that last bit of hurt."

Anakin smiled sadly, wiping away the tear, then kissing her forehead. She leaned into him, allowing him to hug her for the first time...just as the dream faded into Freddy's nightmare.

"Time's up!" Freddy crowed.

Anakin turned, so that Leia was behind him, pushing his feelings into the Force to be dealt with later.

"Krueger," he greeted politely.

"I see you found the bitches," Freddy observed conversationally. "Not much help were they? All that Force strength...but you don't have Alice's power!"

"I don't need her power. You have a weakness, Krueger. I just have to find it," Anakin stated bluntly.

Freddy shook his head, smirking. A blast of hot air formed against Leia's back. Turning she saw a long corridor...that opened over a river of lava! She clung to Anakin's back, feeling the floor begin to tilt down.

"Father," she warned.

Anakin looked down, his expression grim. He turned back into the room, looking for something to hang onto, but all of the chains, the boiler, and the stairs were gone. Nothing was in front of them, but a smooth wall.

"Maybe I can turn Leia to the darkside, Anakin!" Freddy's disembodied voice taunted. "Hell, it worked on you!"

The floor pitched wildly, sending Leia to the floor. Anakin grabbed her hands and tried to brace himself against the wall.

"Leia, wake up! You have to wake up now, child!"

"I can't! Father, I'm too tired!"

Anakin watched, as the corridor began to shorten, bringing them closer to the flames. Leia tried to stand, but there was no room.

(LUKE! HAN! YOU MUST WAKE LEIA!) Anakin screamed into the Force.

"FATHER!" Leia cried, as she began to fall towards the lava.

Anakin slid an arm around her shoulders, trying to use the strength in his legs to move them further back in the corridor. Leia pushed forward, trying to help, but the last of the corridor disappeared, sending them plummeting! Leia screamed.

She landed hard on her bedroom floor..with her father beside her. Leia jumped to her feet, ready to run or fight.

"Leia?" Anakin addressed her, climbing to his feet.

"Sweetheart? What happened?" Han asked.

Leia looked up. Her husband was on his knees, over her side of the bed. She looked between her husband and father, unable to tell if she was still asleep. Her bedroom door opened and Luke stepped in, gazing around with wide eyes. He looked at Anakin, puzzled.

"Father?" he inquired hesitantly.

Anakin grinned, nodding. Luke came over and hugged Anakin, hard. Deeply confused, Leia probed the men around her with the Force, sensing that she was indeed surrounded by her family.

"I don't understand," Leia mused. "If I'm awake, how can Father be here?"

"Yeah, how did you do that? Han agreed. "I was trying to wake Leia up, then suddenly she pitched off the bed. When she hit the floor, you appeared beside her."

"I don't know," Anakin confessed.

"But, you are alive, right?" Luke insisted.

Anakin grinned crookedly, for one odd moment resembling Han.

"Evidently," he concurred.

"Why do you look like you're the same age as your kids?" Han asked sardonically.

"That's a good question," Anakin conceded. "Obi-wan!"

Obi-wan materialized in the room, answering his pupil's call.

"You look this way, because this is how you appeared in the dreamworld. Two young ladies spoke with me. They wanted me to remind you of how Nancy ended up with Freddy's hat," Obi-wan instructed with dry amusement.

"You make even less sense dead than you did alive," Han observed rudely.

"Han," Luke protested, but Anakin and Obi-wan laughed.

"Perfect sense he makes, to those who are listening," Yoda scolded, appearing next to Obi-wan.

"Who is Nancy and why do we care how she stole a hat?" Han demanded.

"Nancy is one of Freddy's enemies from his homeworld," Luke reminded him.

"They were fighting," Anakin recalled. "She grabbed at him, catching his hat, just as she woke up. When she did, the hat was still in her hand."

"I pulled you out of my dream the same way," Leia reflected.

"The will of the Force, this is," Yoda decreed. "Work to do, your father still has."

"Well, the first thing I have to do is help defeat Freddy!"

"Speaking of fighting Freddy," Luke spoke somberly. "Leia isn't his only current victim. I got a call from an orderly at the med center. A Senator's aide is being brought to Dr. Marsk. She's been suffering from nightmares and told people they were real."

"Sith," Leia swore uncharacteristically. "Marsk will sedate her!"

"We can't allow that," Anakin declared.

"Hurry, you must," Yoda urged. "No more victims must Krueger acquire. Rich this universe is with fear. A danger he could become to all worlds."

Screams echoed down the corridors of the med center, leading Anakin and the others to an exam room. Security stood aside for Senator Organa-Solo and her companions. Marsk was leaning over a pale, blond woman, whose tear-stained face was red with panic. A hypodermic needle leapt across the room from Marsk's hand to Anakin's. Marsk whirled.

"Excuse me!" she fumed, glaring at Luke. "You can't be in here! Give me the sedative."

"You don't need this," Anakin informed her calmly, holding up the syringe.

"Who the Sith are you?" Marsk demanded.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and this woman is under my protection."

"This woman is my patient," Marsk corrected stiffly.

"She isn't ill," Anakin countered, walking to the woman's side.

"She's suffering from delusions!"

"She's under attack from a very powerful evil," Anakin disagreed, then used the Force, suggesting, "You are busy and have other patients to see."

"Fine. I'm busy and have other patients to see," Marsk snapped.

Anakin turned to the Senator's aide and sat beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Linsa Raylen," she whispered. "Who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi," Anakin revealed. "You're not insane, Linsa. Freddy is real."

Linsa smiled shakily, running a hand over her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she sighed.

"I know," Anakin assured her. "I am going to protect you."

"How?" Linsa persisted. "He can't be hurt! I've tried! I tried everything I could think of, every weapon! Finally, I just quit sleeping."

Leia and Luke watched with a certain awe as their father calmed and soothed the innocent woman. Both were amazed at the gentle kindness he was projecting.

"You're going to come with us. Leia, may she stay with you?" Anakin asked.

Leia looked up from where she was brooding against the wall and blinked.

"Um, yes, of course."

"Come," Anakin beckoned softly.

Luke watched in amazement as Linsa smiled gratefully and obeyed. Anakin herded her gently past his family, then paused. Leia leaned back against the wall, frowning at the floor.

"Leia? What's wrong?" her father asked concerned.

"We're missing something," she complained. "There's an answer right in front of me...and I can't see it!"

"Come on," he coaxed.

Leia nodded and followed him out. She stayed deep in thought on the way back to her apartment. Anakin asked Han to watch Linsa, so she could take a brief nap. Leia then pulled her father and brother into her office.

"Leia, what are you thinking?" Luke probed.

"I'm not sure. The biggest problem with fighting Freddy is he's already dead, right?"

"Yes and that he can manipulate the dream world in his favor," Anakin agreed.

"Yes, but you were dead, too, and now you aren't. You're alive and not immortal?"

"No, I'm not immortal," Anakin conceded, amused.

"So, we could pull Freddy out of the dream and he'd be vulnerable!"

"Wait," Luke interrupted. "Nancy pulled him out, then she turned her back on him...to take his power away. She pulled him into the waking world, but used a dream method to fight him!"

"All right," Anakin inquired. "So, we pull him out and...what?"

"Kill him," Leia offered, flatly. "I think bringing him out of the dream might make him mortal again. And...maybe Nancy and Alice can block his nightmare world long enough for the darkside to claim his soul."

"The idea does have merit," Obi-wan observed, materializing near Anakin. "The ladies from the other dream are willing to attempt it."

"We can't pull him out, then just murder him," Luke objected.

"I think once he appears in the waking world that Freddy will attack...and make his death necessary," Obi-wan countered sadly.

Luke nodded, asking, "Who will bring Freddy out?"

"I will," Anakin answered firmly. "I'm the least tired."

"I'm going with you," Leia insisted. "We don't even know if you have access to the nightmare anymore. If you do, I can provide a distraction."

Anakin sighed, but didn't argue.

"All right, now we just have to sleep."

"Anakin can sleep on the couch in your bedroom, while you are in the bed. That way, we know where Freddy will show up, if you succeed," Luke pointed out.

They made their way to the bedroom and Obi-wan merged into the Force to help Nancy and Alice prepare.

Luke sat in a chair halfway between his father and sister, his lightsaber ready.

"One of us will call out to you with the Force, when we have hold of Freddy," Anakin instructed.

"I'm ready, Father," Luke assured him.

Anakin looked around, a bit disappointed. The dreamscape was of the training grounds in the old Jedi Temple. He looked around slowly, remembering with bittersweet fondness the many hours he had spent sparring with Obi-wan in this place. Something tugged at his attention and he looked around cautiously...then noticed that the patterns on the floor were red and green...not the blue and gold of the actual temple.

He heard a hard laugh and turned to see Freddy standing off to the side.

"Now, we can play, Jedi," Freddy mocked.

Hoping to buy time, Anakin drew his lightsaber. Freddy laughed.

"You Jedi are fond of that little toy, ain't ya? I've got a weapon of my own, Anakin!" Freddy bragged.

"A steel claw is no match for a lightsaber...or the Force," Anakin warned.

"Nooo? How about this then!" Freddy sneered. He flicked out his blades...and each of the steel blades was replaced by a lightsaber blade! Freddy waved his fingers proudly, admiring the red and greed blades. "Now, let's see if I'm a match for a Jedi!"

Freddy attacked, waving the glove back and forth, then slashing at Anakin, who ignited his own lightsaber and reflected the deadly glove. Freddy laughed deeply, then disappeared. Anakin stood still, closing his eyes. He could still feel Freddy's presence and the monster's intent to attack. He spun abruptly to his right, hearing the sudden whine of Freddy's lightsaber glove, and brought up his own weapon. The blades clashed.

Anakin used the Force to push Freddy back a bit. Freddy charged in, the glove held high, then abruptly ducked down and tried to sweep his blades through the Jedi's ankles. Hopping over the blades, Anakin kicked him in the jaw, sending Freddy reeling back. Freddy leapt to his feet again, his ugly laugh a wet rumble in his throat. Edging closer to Anakin, Krueger tried to find a way to reach him.

Anakin held his lightsaber ready, waiting for Freddy to move closer again. A sneer twisted Freddy's malignant features. He pointed the blades at Anakin one by one, then they all shot out, growing impossibly long, heading for Anakin's head! Anakin swerved, bending over backward and slashing up with his lightsaber to deflect the longer blades.

(Leia!) he called mentally. (If you're here, now would be a good time!)

Freddy looked at his glove with delight, then crowed, "Hey, Anakin! Look what I can do!"

To Anakin's horror, the blades on Freddy's glove began to twist and writhe, circling around each other, then going off in different directions. Freddy aimed them at Anakin and the blades struck at him independently, contorting into wild shapes and making random attacks from the front and sides! Anakin backed away, swinging his lightsaber around, barely deflecting some of the bolder thrusts. Seeing Leia behind the monster, Anakin reached out, swirling his lightsaber in and around Freddy's blades. His lightsaber was twisted around the red and green lightsabers as if they were strands of pasta.

Leia edged in closer. Freddy whirled, grinning. The lightsaber blades disappeared and he flicked out his normal, favorite blades.

"Welcome back, Princess! Game's over!" Freddy bragged.

Letting his own lightsaber go, Anakin took advantage of the distraction to catch Freddy in a headlock, wrapping his arms up under Freddy's limbs and over his neck.

(LUKE! WAKE US UP NOW!) he called out through the Force.

With a sharp tug, Anakin found himself back on the couch. Freddy was no where in sight, but Leia was sitting up in bed.

"Where is he?" she inquired anxiously.

"Right here, bitch!" Freddy answered, coming out from under the bed, on the opposite side of Anakin and Luke.

Leia rolled swiftly away, landing on the floor. She stayed down, giving Luke and her father room to deal with Freddy. Freddy laughed, derisively.

"This has been done, ya know?" Freddy pointed out.

"Yes, we know," Luke answered calmly.

"You want some, brat?" Freddy offered harshly.

He leapt at Luke, bringing his claw down hard towards the younger Jedi's throat. Luke remained calm, igniting his lightsaber and bringing it up in a smooth, firm arch that caught Freddy in the middle of his chest. Freddy fell, his eyes wide with shock. Leia stood up slowly, watching as Freddy struggled and failed to stand.

"No," he croaked, blood spilling from his mouth.

Three distinct lights emerged from the wound and the awareness went out of Freddy's eyes. Anakin and his children gazed down at the fallen monster, sensing the hasty retreat of his life force. An anguished howl came from no known place. Obi-wan appeared, smiling gently.

"Well, done, all of you. Freddy is gone. He was unable to retreat to his nightmare and the darkside has claimed him."

Leia sighed deeply.

"It's safe to sleep?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Anakin answered, sure of the answer. "It's safe."

Leia studied her father's face for a brief moment, then gave him a strong hug.

"Welcome home, Father."

Anakin grinned with delight, then held out an arm for Luke.

Anakin watched Han Solo walk across the outside of his ship. The man was engaged in the continual repairs and improvement that went into maintaining the Millenium Falcon as one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. Anakin picked up a spanner and held it out to his son-in-law. Han paused, then took the tool.

"Thanks," he offered.

"You're welcome," Anakin answered. "Han...I am sorry."

Han looked at him, blinking.

"For what happened...what I did to you on Bespin. I want to apologize."

"Yeah. Kind of a crummy way to try and get your kid back," Han criticized, roughly.

"I know," Anakin admitted. "I'm not going to make excuses. I wouldn't blame you if you told me to go to hell and kept me as far from you as possible."

Han seemed to consider the possibility, then shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not that much of a jerk," he decided, then held out his hand.

Anakin smiled, warmly, shaking the offered hand. Leia watched from the apartment as her husband and father made peace. A better time was dawning, both for her family and the galaxy.


End file.
